The Guardian of Life and Death
by alice.forbes.1297
Summary: After the betrayal of his friends, Harry has nothing to loose in the Final Battle... so when the killing curse hits, him, why is he transported to limbo? The Voice tells him the 'Man in Moon' has chosen him to be a Guardian, a Guardian of Life and Death. He must help the other Guardians defeat Pitch Black - The Boogeyman - before it's too late. Pairing: Jack Frost/Harry Potter
1. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians, because if I did I could prove that it wasn't real - WHICH IT IS!  
Crossover: Rise of the Guardians/Harry Potter  
Pairing: Jack Frost/Harry Potter (I'm not sure about Bromance or Romance, tell me in the comments)  
Summary: In the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry dies but the Man in the Moon brings him back to life as Guardian of Life &amp; Death. He is found by the other Guardians, and is not accepted easily because of the power he wealds. But, he has to help with Pitch Black, how else will they get Sandman back and restore Peace &amp; Balance?  
Here goes: Guardian of Life and Death.**

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed after the killing curse hit him was the blinding whiteness that surrounded him. Was this what dying felt like? He'd had near-death experiences, but it didn't feel like this.  
He found himself lying on a floor, of what looked like King's Cross Station. _Ok, this is unexpected _he thought. Harry pushed himself up, and noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing his glasses, but he could see perfectly well… too well. He was dressed in a plain white robe which covered his feet. He jumped slightly at the sound of a voice – but the voice soothed him, and he felt its power wash over him like a rush of warm air.  
_"Hello, little one," _the voice whispered,  
"Who are you? What are you?"  
_"I am the Man on the Moon, the Guardian of the Guardians, if you will. You have suffered, and I grant you a new life. You are chosen to become Guardian of Life and Death – the Hallows themselves gave you this power."  
_Harry was confused. The Man on the Moon was real? And… there were Guardians?  
"Who are these Guardians, and what does being one mean?"  
The voice chuckled, and continued its explanation.  
_"You may have heard of these Guardians – North, Father of Christmas, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, The Sandman, and The Boogeyman – Pitch Black. These are all Guardians of some sort. Being a Guardian means you _are _the physical being that makes what you Guard. You, as Guardian of Life and Death, will keep the balance and escort beings to the Other Side. If you disrupt the balance, the structure of the Universe crumbles, until all that it left is chaos. People die when they have to, not when _you _decide. Even if you hate them, they must die at the time they are….scheduled. The other Guardians will find out about you eventually, but hide from them before you make your presence known. Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, is making an uprising. He wants to bring his reign of terror over the world – and destroy all other Guardians. When the time comes, you must join the others to save the Universe."  
_Harry stepped back, over-whelmed by the amount of information he was pertaining. He mulled it over in his mind… Now he was dead, Voldemort could die. It was possible… He had nothing to lose – only days before the final battle, he'd walked in on a conversation with Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Dumbledore's portrait. Apparently they'd only wanted him for the money and fame. Harry had pretended to still be friends, but really he'd shut off his bank accounts, deleted all sign of marriage contracts, and generally stopped everything from happening. Maybe this deal wasn't as bad as it could have been – helping people be put to rest, allowing new beginners to start life. Immortality wouldn't be that bad, as long as he had someone to share it with. The Guardians.  
"Ok, I'll do it." Harry managed. There was no going back now.


	2. What is it?

**_Chapter 2_**

_"__Well, you're going to need some changes – the previous Guardian of this was Death itself, but that was over 100 billion years ago. It is not even a myth, totally unknown. You need to feel the part, and I'm going to grant you with some of the knowledge this entails – so technically, yes, you will be 100 billion years old in your mind. Your body will be frozen – but you will have to undergo some physical changes, just as all Guardians do so as to fit their category." _The voice declared.  
Harry suddenly felt a rush of energy in his body – like his magical core had been boosted thousands of times. A full length mirror appeared in front of him, so he could examine the changes. His black hair now hung at the small of his back in a plait, like an American Native; his skin, once pale was now almost luminous, glowing with the radiant power he held; his eyes. His _eyes_. They'd always been beautiful, now they were just dazzling. They were slightly larger, and were an even brighter green with two thin bands running round the edge – silver on the inside, gold on the outside. They were framed by long eyelashes, and a delicate face with slightly pointed ears. He looked like a full-blooded Veela, but with triple the beauty and elegance. He was, much to his annoyance, still small and slim – but his muscles were slender and taut. His clothes suited him – an unbuttoned black waistcoat with a slightly off-grey shirt, and slim knee-shorts. He had no shoes – but he felt free without them. He doubted that anything could penetrate his feet.  
Harry started as the Voice spoke again.  
_"__Your androgynous beauty is a balance between man and woman, welcoming all sides of nature. You will have a huge intake of information when you leave - the information needed to become the Guardian you need to be. Learn from Death's past mistakes, and make up for it in this life. And, one more thing,"  
_"Yes?"  
_"__No one believes in you, so no one can see you. This is why you will get on with Jack Frost."  
_"Wait wha-." Before Harry – or was it Death – could finish his sentence, he was overcome by whole documentary of information, and collapsed back onto the floor.

**Jack**

It went as soon as it came – there was a change in the air; powerful and slightly terrifying in a sense. Jack thought it was only a trick in the wind, but something told him it wasn't. He quickly flew over to North, to explain the situation.  
"North! North!"  
North jumped, and spun round, sword poised -  
"Jack! Nice to see you again, I was just –," Jack interrupted him with impatience.  
"Sorry North, but I was in Norway, heading south to England when I felt this powerful…Pull. I don't know what it was, but for some reason, I was really scared. Just for a second – and it came from Scotland, or Northern Britain." Jack said this all in one breath and waited for an answer.

North was staring at Jack with wide eyes, an unreadable expression on his face.  
"You...you-,"  
"Yes, me, I did feel that and I was utterly terrified, and I _did _feel it – not just a rush of power or anything." Jack was getting impatient, by the look on North's face he knew just what it was.  
"That was…wow. You, Jack my boy, have witnessed the birth of a new Guardian! This one must be special if you can feel it from that far away – normally you have to be five miles within the perimeter. Hmm… We must call the others, and find this new Guardian! Jack, try talking to Man in Moon." North wondered off, scratching his beard and muttering to himself in Russian.  
So… He, Jack had witnessed the birth of a Guardian; Jack didn't know what to think, he just knew that if he spoke to the Man on the Moon, then it was almost certain that he wasn't going to answer. Still, worth a try.  
"Hey, I know you're up there. Is there any way possible that you can help us? Tell us a smidgen of information that could be any use?" The Man on the Moon just stayed silent. Like always – but wait! What was that? Jack felt a blast of knowledge sweep over his brain: _'The one you are searching for holds the balance of the Universe between his fingertips.' _


End file.
